


It Isn’t Against The Law To Hope

by HolyParkner



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OMC is great, Poor OMC, Slow Burn, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyParkner/pseuds/HolyParkner
Summary: Louis Hall is starting as a hall boy at Downton Abbey, and is prepared for anything that might come his way, whether it’s new friends or the pesky trouble that seems to follow him around. But what he doesn’t account for is the devilishly handsome under-butler who is arrogantly staring at him from across the servants hall, granted Louis had been staring at him first.
Relationships: Anna Bates & John Bates, Phyllis Baxter & Joseph Molesley, Thomas Barrow/Orignal Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo my lads and lasses, I wrote this story with my friend, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and my new favorite omc Louis!( ＾∀＾)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Downton Abbey, or the “big house” as everyone called it, a very fine estate indeed.The place where Louis Hall had just begun as a hall boy, well, was about to begin as hall boy. He had just arrived at Downton and was approaching the servants entrance.

Louis nervously tread over the cobbled stones of the servants courtyard, timidly staring down at his poorly shined shoes and attempted to straighten his bowtie. He had tried that morning to make his outfit as presentable as possible, it wasn’t anything fancy, just normal service clothes but first impression were important to him. While debating if his appearance was “up to standards” he managed to fall on the uneven stones, it had been raining, it was dark out, and he didn’t notice one particular stone that was higher than the others, he landed on the ground, in a puddle, and his coat was now soaking wet, he stood up and tried to brush himself off, he patted down his dark brown hair from its unruly state. Great, he was wet and disheveled. His soggy coat was very unprofessional. He angrily huffed at his owners clumsiness,  _ “Whatever, it can’t get worse, at least nobody saw me.”  _ He tried to reassure himself.

Finally he arrived at the door, he took a moment to breathe and prepare himself. “ _ Here goes nothing, just try to be confident.” _ He thought to himself as he knocked on the old wood.

There was no answer, a minute or so went by and anxiety was already settling in, he was shy enough as it is, but now he was just standing outside of this door all alone sopping wet, waiting. Maybe if he stared long enough the door would magically open. There were specific instructions in the letter he received from Mrs. Hughes when he learned he got the job, about when to arrive and what door to use, so he knew he wasn’t early, and he most definitely wasn’t late, for as young as he was he still had enough respect to show up on time, he couldn’t risk not securing this job. He knocked on the door again, he was starting to become impatient and started fidgeting with the hem of his coat.

The door creaked open, light poured into the darkness from inside and shone onto his now pathetic appearance, Mrs. Hughes stood at the entrance.

“Hello there, you must be Louis.” She gave him a warm smile. She seemed nice.

He was still nervous so he took off his cap and just gave her a shy nod.

“Right then, I see you’ve got all your things so I’ll show you around, get you introduced, and have someone take you up to your room.” She stepped aside for him to come inside, and off they went. 

After walking through the first hallway, they made it to the kitchen. In it stood a young girl and an exasperated redhead.

“No Daisy I double checked the sugar, we aren’t making  _ that  _ mistake again any time soon.”

She must’ve been referring to an incident from the past.

“Mrs. Patmore, Daisy, this is our new hall boy Louis Hall.”

He smiled at the duo, trying to appear like he belonged.

“Louis Hall? Ain’t that a funny name for a hall boy?” Daisy questioned, but she still smiled at him.

“Yeah fancy that, the hall boys surname is Hall.” Mrs. Patmore laughed to herself. “Well I’m glad to see a fresh face nonetheless, welcome to Downton Abbey, Louis.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Patmore. Nice to make your acquaintance.” He regretted that last bit as soon as he said it, who did he think he was saying “nice to make your acquaintance”? He’d never said that before. God he already made a fool of himself. “ _ I should’ve just said “Nice to meet you” like a normal person. _ ” He sighed. Whatever, it didn’t matter now, Mrs. Hughes led him onwards to some sort of office.

“Mr. Carson this is Louis, the new hall boy.” 

Mr. Carson stopped decanting the wine for dinner and stood up from his desk and started scanning his eyes over the boy, making some sort of evaluation. Oh right, his clothes were still soggy from the  _ incident  _ outside. The constant staring got old really fast for Louis, he felt like he was on display at a museum. 

“Louis Hall is it? I believe that was the name on the letter.”

“Yes Mr. Carson, thats my name.” 

Mr Carson didn’t seem to like that response, his eyes got a bit sterner and his eyebrows furrowed. What was wrong with that response? Did he sound too arrogant when he talked? Either way Mr. Carson was off on the wrong foot after 30 seconds of interacting. “ _ Oh great Louis your first impressions today have been fan-bloody-tastic.” _ He scolded himself in his head.

“Hmph, I see you’ve brought the weather inside with you!” He said as he looked disapprovingly at the puddles Louis had trailed around.

Louis looked down at his shoes and behind him where he had walked “Sorry Mr. Carson I will try to be more careful.” He looked down sheepishly.

“I’m sure you will, Mrs. Hughes as soon as you’re done showing our new  _ friend  _ around downstairs, her ladyship has requested to see you after dinner about the luncheon this weekend.” 

“Yes Mr. Carson, right this way Louis.”

Thank god they were out of that room, Louis had a strong suspicion that when Carson said  _ friend  _ he really meant something else entirely.

“This is the final stop, everywhere else will be shown around to you tomorrow morning when you begin your duties, but until then, this is the servants hall, where you’ll receive your meals and where you’ll find most of the downstairs staff in their free-time.”

The room was furnished with a piano, a china cabinet, and a large dining table, as well as a few other items of furniture. Sitting at one side of the table was a happy looking couple, the girl was very pretty with blonde hair, and the man was smiling at her and there was a cane next to him leaning against the table where he sat. On the other side sat a woman with dark hair that was tied up in a bun, and a balding man who was making conversation with her. Soon everyone's attention was turned to the pair that had just entered. 

“This is Louis Hall, our new hall boy.”

“Good to meet you Louis, I’m Mrs. Bates, but you can call me Anna, this is Mr. Bates.” The blonde woman gestured to the gentleman who was sat beside her.

“Hall the hall boy? Ironic but I’m glad to meet you.”

That comment made Louis grind his teeth a bit, that joke was getting old fast.

“I’m Mr. Molesley.” 

“And I’m Mrs. Baxter.” She gave him a welcoming smile.

He politely smiled and nodded to them looking around, well to be realistic he was trying to look for anything to stare at besides all the eyes that were staring back at him.

“Mr. Bates could you please show Louis up to his room as soon as you’re able?”

“Of course Mrs. Hughes, I would treasure the opportunity to be acquainted with him.” He replied sarcastically.

Anna giggled at him and everyone returned to their conversations. Mrs. Hughes departed and Louis was left standing in the doorway awkwardly.

“You can sit and join us Louis, we don’t bite.” Mr. Molesley said.

“Thanks.” Louis took a seat at the table and instantly regretted it, everyone’s heads turned to him again. 

“So Louis tell us a bit about yourself, where did you grow up?” Anna asked him.

“North side of London for most my life, I’ve been in service for a little while now so it’s varied.”

“Oh London! I do love London.” Molesley stared fondly into the distance before asking him “Whatever happened to your clothes? It’s not raining that hard is it?”

“Oh no it’s not… anymore.” the image of himself falling into a puddle of cobblestones and rainwater played through his head again, he decided it was best not to mention what the real reason for his disheveled appearance was.

“I hope you can find your way around here, it may seem intimidating at first but you’ll get the hang of it.” Anna smiled at him again before turning to Mr. Bates.

“I think it’s time for you to show Louis to his room.”

“Quite right you are Anna.” 

“Louis follow me and I’ll show you to your room.” 

They stood to leave and Louis reached down to pick up his bag again. As he stood up again he noticed that a man had entered, he had incredibly dark hair, like a raven. He didn’t have any particular emotions in his face, just an expression that Louis couldn’t read. His eyes were like crystals, like the kind he had only imagined, and they were staring into his own golden brown eyes, wait staring? “ _ You idiot you were staring too long now he’s staring at you thinking you’re some creep! For gods sakes Louis pull yourself together!”  _ He scolded himself in his head again.

“Right this way Louis.” He hurried past the mysterious stranger keeping his eyes glued to the floor, but he could feel those crystal eyes glued on him as he rushed forwards to follow Mr. Bates up the stairs.

~~~

They arrived at his new room and stepped inside, Louis tossed his bag onto the quaint bed.

“Who was that man?”

“That’s Mr. Barrow, but take it from me, you don’t want to get close to him. He’s not exactly the  _ friend  _ making type around the abbey.”

_ “Handsome mysterious stranger whom I have been warned to stay away from? Interesting.” _

“Oh alright then, thank you Mr. Bates.”

“Goodnight Louis, make sure you are up early tomorrow, Mr. Carson doesn’t like it when people sleep in.”

“Right I’ll make sure to get up on time”

Mr. Bates nodded then closed the door, Louis heard his footsteps fading down the hallway. He changed for bed and got comfortable under the blankets. Only one thing was running through his mind as he laid his head on his pillow, who was this Mr. Barrow and how could he become friends with him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis first official day, and the oh so important weekend luncheon. Louis manages to talk to Thomas on more than one occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, so buckle up y’all. Enjoy( ＾∀＾)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Louis had spent the morning learning his way around the house, he spent an hour moving boxes too and from the attic upstairs. The whole house was preparing for a luncheon that was to take place Saturday afternoon. He had to find old tent posts, tablecloths, little trays for sandwiches and a few other miscellaneous items. Louis was currently hauling a tent canvas down the stairs struggling slightly at the awkward weight, “ _ What does a bloke have to do to get some help around here?”  _ He huffed to himself as he fought to keep it upright. 

He positioned himself so that the canvas was resting on his chest with his arms wrapped around the tattered sheet, it would have to be cleaned thoroughly before it was set up outside. 

Louis was just making it to the last few stairs when he overstepped and skipped two stairs causing him to lose his balance, with a loud thud he landed ass first on the ground, but the tent cover was still in the air? No, he opened his eyes and saw a gloved hand holding up the roll of canvas above him, and those cold crystal eyes were staring at him again.

It was Mr. Barrow, who looked very amused at the poor site of the Hall boy sprawled across the floor.

“Sorry.” Louis didn’t even know why he was apologizing.

“You need to be more careful, here.” He used his other arm to haul Louis back onto his feet. “ _ Damn he’s strong.”  _ Louis suppressed a smirk and the blush that was starting to form on his cheeks.

Mr. Barrows arm that had been supporting the roll of canvas soon disappeared and Louis barely had time to catch the heavy cloth, but he did, and when he looked around again to find Mr. Barrow, he was already gone, his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

“Are you alright?” 

Mr. Bates walked up to Louis from the hallway behind him.

“Thomas- I mean Mr. Barrow wasn’t giving you any trouble was he?” He questioned.

“No, none at all. He was just helping me, I fell and, well I guess it doesn’t matter since I’m fine now.”

“ _ His name is Thomas? Good to know.”  _ He tried to stop himself from smiling too much at the new found information.

Mr. Bates nodded eyeing him over to make sure he wasn’t injured “Just let me know if he bothers you and I’ll lend a hand.”

“Uh, yeah sure thing Mr. Bates.”

The older man smiled politely and made his way back down the hall. “ _ The hell was that? Why have I received so many weird warnings about Mr. Barrow?”  _ Louis paused from his work and let the canvas fall to the ground. Thomas had helped him not get seriously injured just then, and from the 10 minutes Louis had known him, he had seemed like a decent fellow, not someone who people would warn you about. Maybe Louis was just overthinking the situation as he usually does, His original plan still stood though, he was going to get further acquainted with Barrow.

  
  


~~~

  
  


His second chance for interacting with Mr. Barrow came the very next day when he saw him go out the back door and outside for a smoke. Perfect chance to strike up a conversation about the weather or the luncheon the next day. 

The hall boy swiftly made his way outside after Thomas, closing the servants door behind him, he saw a thin wispy trail of cigarette smoke coming from just yonder behind a corner, Louis tried to appear relaxed and “cool” then strutted over to the corner where Barrow was holding a cigarette between his lips and staring calmly at the blue but also cloudy sky.

“Afternoon Mr. Barrow.”

Louis received a courteous nod but nothing more not even eye contact. Great, how is he supposed to talk to him?

“Weathers been so nice since that rainstorm, I do hope it stays nice for the luncheon tomorrow.” He smiled in an effort to seem ‘easygoing’ and polite.

“It should.”

Well that sucked. What else was there now?

Seeing no other options Louis panicked and asked him;

“Mind if a have a fag?” Louis attempted to sound as confident as he could, he’d never smoked before, never even really thought about it, but there’s a first time for everything right?

Thomas gave him a surprised look cocking and eyebrow, he then shrugged a bit and pulled out another cigarette, he handed it to Louis then lit it for him while eyeing him suspiciously.

“Thanks.” He paused and looked at the cigarette between his fingers.  _ “Here goes nothing.” _

Louis brought the cigarette up to his lips with shaky hands and inhaled deeply, way too deeply.  _ “Oh god this was a mistake.”  _

He started coughing and sputtering like a fool, he was leant over with both hands on his knees trying to inhale some fresh air, Mr. Barrow looked at him amusingly as if he knew that would happen.

“You alright Louis?” He said turning his gaze back up to the sky while still holding a smirk. 

“I’m, I’m fine. Just peachy.” He managed to get the sentence out in between wheezes while his eyes were tearing up.  _ “Louis you bloody idiot now imagine what he thinks of you!”  _

He slumped himself against the brick wall to try and appear collected, but it had little to no effort as his face turned a pale white color and he looked as if he was going to be sick. Thomas on the other hand had just finished his fag, tossing it to the ground and stomping the still smoking stub into the cobblestones.

He looked at Louis once more, eyeing him in a way Louis couldn’t quite make out and then walked back inside, not bothering to say goodbye.

Fantastic, interaction number two had been worse than Louis ever could’ve imagined. But at least he had made some progress.

He had an entire cigarette left in his hand still, so he just snuffed out the burning end on the large bricks behind him, and dropped the remaining bit onto the ground, making his way back into the house to get an early start on moving the silver into the required room to be polished by the footmen.

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Louis there you are! Might I have a word with you?” Mrs. Hughes politely stopped him on his way up the stairs.

“Yes of course, is anything the matter?” He responded while turning around and making his way down the stairs slowly, as to not trip again.

“No nothing is the matter, but Mr. Carson would like to ask you how you have adjusted so far, he is waiting for you in his office.”

“Oh, I’d better not keep him waiting then, thank you Mrs. Hughes.”

Louis sincerely hoped that was the only reason Mr. Carson wanted to see him, he didn’t recall anything that would’ve granted him a call to his office but he still worried.

He approached the door and knocked twice before entering.

“Ah, Louis you’re here.” He set down his quill and journal to look directly at Louis, who continued to stand awkwardly in front of the desk.

“No need to be nervous, I just have one question; how have you been getting along at Downton?” He inquired as his eyebrow raised as if Louis was hiding something.

“Yes I’ve been getting on very well Mr. Carson, I haven’t had any trouble yet.”

“ _ Yet _ ? Are you expecting to find trouble?” 

He tried not to roll his eyes. _ ”Why must every conversation with this man be an interrogation?” _

“No sir of course not, I would not expect to find trouble in a house such as this, not with the way it is so eloquently run.”

The compliment managed to soothe Carson over, thank god.

“Yes I’m sure. That is all for this evening then. You may go.” He leaned back into his chair and re-opened his journal. 

He didn’t need to be told twice, he left the office as quickly as he could without seeming too eager to leave. At least that conversation was less awkward than the  _ smoking incident _ from earlier. 

Louis was a mess, and he was tired from his first official day. So he ventured up to his room to sleep and put an end to this  _ interesting  _ day. Tomorrow was the luncheon so he needed to be well rested and on his best behavior. He was finally peaceful and relaxed by the time his head landed on his pillow, although, if anyone could tell him what would take place tomorrow, he would have stayed in bed forever.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Finally the afternoon luncheon was about to begin, it was a beautiful day with hardly a cloud in the sky but it wasn’t overwhelmingly hot either, it was perfect. 

Louis had been given the task of aiding in the set up of the sandwich and pastries table, but he couldn’t actually touch or carry any of the major foods from the kitchen since he was only a hall boy, he also got to set up the tablecloths, chairs and little cards that stated what food was what. 

Guest had started to arrive soon after the staff had finished preparing everything, and they looked stunning, everyone was dressed in light graceful colors, and the hats were extravagant to say the least. 

Louis’ job after everyone arrived mostly just involved him standing in the tent near Daisy in case she needed him to fetch any tools or forgotten toppings from the kitchen.

An old woman approached the tent with glasses on the edge of her nose, she looked a bit scary in Louis opinion.

“And my dea’h what pray tell are  _ these _ .” Inquired the old woman who was peering at a colorful setup of desserts.

“Lemon meringues with raspberry cream.”

“They are absolutely…  _ delectable!” _ She gave Daisy an approving smile taking another meringue and then used her cane to wobble away from the tables.

Daisy turned to Louis excitedly with a smile on her face.

“Did you see tha’? She really liked my meringues!” 

“Daisy I’m sure  _ everyone  _ loves your meringues, they are all I’ve heard people talking about.”

“Really d’you mean it?”

“Daisy! Enough small talk between the two of you’s, I need this punch bowl out of here, all of the ice has melted thanks to nobody staying on top of it, although no one has even touched it I suppose, it might as well not even be out here.” Mrs. Patmore said while she wiped her arm over her forehead.

“Mrs. Patmore I would be happy to take the bowl inside if you like.” Louis really just wanted to get a break from the noisy socializing going on all around them, and from the sun which he wasn’t much a fan of.

“That’d be very kind of you Louis, go ahead then.”

Louis wasted no time in collecting the still full bowl and getting it back to the servants courtyard, he had been approaching the door again when that cursed stone that stuck up too high managed to trip him again. He tried to save the bowl by clutching onto it on his way down, the sticky lemon punch was now splashed all over Louis. But the bowl was perfectly fine.

“Well that’s just bloody brilliant!” He cursed aloud. All he ever seems to do anymore was fall.

He heard a snicker from behind him, someone had witnessed this pathetic display? Fabulous.

He rose to his feet to discover who the person who not only saw the event, but also was laughing at him, and of all the people it could’ve been, it was Thomas Bloody Barrow.

His usually cold crystal eyes were filled with amusement at the sight of Louis who was drenched in the sticky lemon juice.

“Carson’ll have your head for this, you seem to be pretty good at tripping over things don’t you?”

“Any chance I could avoid Mr. Carson? I don’t really fancy another meeting with him any time soon.” Louis replied ignoring the comment on his clumsiness.

“Set the bowl down, I’ll take your coat, it seems to have soaked up most of the liquid, you’ll be a lot more dry and you can go inside and change before anyone else sees you.”

Louis nodded and set the bowl down so he could remove his jacket. He carefully slid his arms out of the garment and wrung it out over the stones handing it over to Thomas.

“But seriously, you really need to mind your step around that stone.”

“Y-yeah I’ll try to be more careful.” He was surprised that Barrow sounded like he cared, this was still humiliating though.

Thomas folded the coat carefully as too not get punch on himself as well, Louis leaned down to pick up the glass bowl. Thomas looked as if he were about to say a clever comment but stopped when they heard Carson’s booming voice.

“What in heavens name is happening out here?! Louis! Where is your coat? Go inside now and for the love of god find some new clothes, and Mr. Barrow I would like to see you in my office right as soon as the luncheon is over.”

Thomas’s eyes went to being cold again and his expression changed to that of annoyance, deep, deep annoyance. But Louis didn’t bother to stick around, although he wondered why on earth Thomas would have to talk with Carson, if anyone should have to it should be Louis, he was after all the person who spilled the punch. Perhaps he wanted to speak with him for unrelated reasons but then again, he doubted it.

A few hours later, the luncheon was finished, the guests were gone and Louis was back to minding his own business and strolling down random halls downstairs to try and make a mental map of the place.

It just so happened that he was passing Mr. Carson’s office and overheard some bickering between two voices on the other side of the door, one of which was obviously Mr. Carson due to the general vocalisation, he couldn’t hear the entire conversation, just a few words like “young boy” “distance” and “a repeat of last time.” And the scolding finally ended with a very unhappy Barrow storming out of the office and away from everyone downstairs. 

_ “Now that was strange.”  _ Louis thought to himself. But he decided not to question too much in case it would get him into trouble, so he continued on with his wandering.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Louis had the strange impression that Thomas had been avoiding him ever since he talked with Carson, so it was only natural for the young hall boy to inquire about his whereabouts after he noticed that the under-butler was absent from after-hour festivities that the other members of staff were participating in. It wasn’t like it was anything special though, just some card games and tea.

“Louis you look awfully lonesome over there, d’ya fancy a game?” Mr. Molesley inquired.

“No thank you Mr. Molesley, I just have a lot on my mind.” Louis evaded the potential card game for the better, he was a terrible card player, no matter what he tried, he was just one of the people in the world that would never win.

“That’s alright then.” Good, he was satisfied with the short answer Louis gave.

“Anything in particular that’s got you so quiet?” Great, now Anna was inquiring.

“No not really.” He paused before adding; “Actually, I had been wondering where

Mr. Barrow had gone.”

An eerie silence filled the room, even Mrs. Hughes turned her head to him. Thankfully Daisy chimed in.

“I think he went down to the pub, he left about a half hour ago.” 

“Oh alright then, well I had better turn in for the night.” Louis hoped no one saw through his obvious lie.

He was bid a few “goodnights” on his way out of the servants hall and then started on his secret mission to the pub.

Louis was thankful that he grabbed his coat before he departed on his adventure, the chilly night breeze wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it wasn’t the worst.

The walk to the pub was a brisk one, it probably took him 20 minutes at a fast pace, sure he looked a bit suspicious walking that quickly, but he didn’t care too much.

Finally, the pub came into view and made it up to the door, he grabbed onto the tarnished handle and pushed his way inside. The large room he stepped into was exactly what he would’ve expected it to look like, oak walls, a ton of wood furnishings, and the scent of alcohol lingering in the air. He looked past all of the farmers and couples sitting around the various tables and spotted that raven black hair sitting at the bar.

“Oy! Mr. Barrow fancy seeing you here.” He approached as nonchalantly as he could with a smile.

“Louis? What’re you doing here?” Thomas looked genuinely surprised.

“Just out for a walk and saw this place so I decided to pop in.” 

“Oh.” 

Louis invited himself to take a seat next to him.

“Louis I don’t mean to be rude but I don’t think we should be seen together in here.”

“Nonsense. I’ll take a pint.” Now Louis had never drank before, sure he had sampled the occasional holiday liquor, but he never had the opportunity to really sit down and drink.

Thomas’s eyebrows raised at his order.

“You sure you can handle that?” 

“Oh I’m plenty sure.” Louis was always up for a challenge, and this was just the way he would get to know Thomas better, so why not take a risk?

The first few sips were harder to get down than he thought they would be, but once he had a few down it only got easier.

“What was that trouble with Mr. Carson today? If you don’t mind me asking, I didn’t get you in trouble with the punch did I?”

Thomas’s expression changed to that of irritation. 

“Sorry I asked.” Louis looked to the side immediately regretting asking in the first place.

“No it’s not you, Mr. Carson just feels the need to lecture me every single day about how he is always in the right. I won’t go too much into it, I wouldn’t want to bother you with things you probably wouldn’t understand.”

“Oh don’t worry you can bother me any time.” That line came out a lot more flirty that Louis had originally intended, granted he was almost finished with the pint by now so he was prone to say anything that popped into his mind.

“No really, it’s not important.”

So he left it at that, they did strike up a few more conversations, they talked about how the luncheon had gone and the plans for the following week, but nothing to out of the blue. All until two and a half pints later when Louis couldn’t stop giggling.

“Alright chum I think you’ve ‘ad enough.” The bartender acknowledged Louis.

Louis just smiled gleefully and nodded his head.

“You know what mister? I think, I think… I uh, I don’t feel good Mr. Barrow.” His smile faded into a sickly expression, one that Thomas could easily recognize off of any drunken lad.

Thomas laid down some money for the bartender who nodded appreciatively.

“Ok Louis let’s get you back to the abbey.”

Thomas supported the way Louis was drunkenly walking by letting him lean into him a bit, and he silently thanked the stars for letting it be so dark out, if word got back to Downton of the under-butler in this position with a hall boy, some people might be under the wrong impression, but the shadows hid them from the rest of the world on the long walk back.

Eventually they made it within site of the abbey, Louis had only gone and thrown up twice during the walk back. But he was doing much better now that they had made it into the servants courtyard, 

“Mr. Barrow look an owl!.” Louis ran around the courtyard to stand near the tall owl that landed on the wall.

“Louis! You have to be quiet! Now get back here come on.” Thomas scolded him in a hushed tone.

“But the owl is my friend now, I can’t jus’ leave him.” He whined

“Louis come on!” But the hall boy didn’t budge.

“I don’t have many friends, only the owl now.” He was obviously delirious.

“Louis if you get through this door  _ I’ll  _ be your friend? Does that make you happy?”

Louis grinned like an idiot. And stumbled back to the door. Thomas opened the door quietly and Louis wobbled through it.

Thomas got him a glass of water in the kitchen, and Louis leaned against the doorway, using all of his strength to support himself, he had been hit with a strong wave of exhaustion and it was getting harder to stand upright every second.

After downing the water, Mr. Barrow turned to leave but Louis stopped him for a moment.

“Mr. Barrow I’m so sorry about tonight, thanks for getting me back here.” He managed to get the full sentence out without slurring.

“Don’t mention it, just get yourself up the stairs and to bed before Carson catches you, this is the last state you want to be in when facing him.”

“Of course, goodnight Thomas.”

The under-butler paused for a moment, but decided that Louis must’ve just slipped out his words and used ‘Thomas’ instead of the appropriate ‘Mr. Barrow’. And considering his current state, it wouldn't hurt for him to let it go this one time, so he did.

“Goodnight Louis.” 

And with that, he made his way into the shadows, and all of the excitement from the night came to an end for Louis. He stayed slumped against that wall for a few minutes before gathering the strength to get to his room, and he didn’t bother to change, he would deal with his consequences in the morning, because for now he has a new friend, and he just wanted to sleep. So he did.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg poor Louis and that stupid cobblestone(´∀｀*) Thanks a million for reading! And please don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos! They bring so much joy٩( ᐛ )و


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets himself into more mischief and Thomas is faced with a difficult choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite chapter so far! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment! Kudos are fantastic too(ﾟ∀ﾟ) thanks for reading!

  
  


The headache Louis woke up to was agonizing, it felt as if a hammer was pounding it’s way out of his head. Dazed and exhausted, he managed to sit up and rub his tired eyes, another day was upon him. He yawned while stretching his back and started to remember what had taken place the night before, he remembered that Thomas had taken care of him, and even agreed to be his friend! And strangely enough an owl took place in one of his memories? Louis got his livery on and rushed downstairs as not to miss breakfast.

“Nice of you to join is Louis.” Mr. Carson looked at him disapprovingly his eyebrows furrowed, he did not sound very pleasant this morning.

“Apologies Mr. Carson, I overslept.”

“Obviously,” somehow Mr. Carson was even scarier when he used sarcasm, “Don’t let it happen again.” 

At least he was off the hook, Louis had expected to get more of a scolding.

He took a seat across from Thomas, they were silent for awhile with Louis sipping his tea and Thomas smoking “ _ Oh god this is awkward, should I say something? I should probably thank him”  _ Louis opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mr. Carson who stood up announcing that it was time for everyone to get to work. Thomas put out his cigarette quickly making brief eye contact with Louis before leaving. 

It was later in the morning near lunchtime and Louis was sat alone at the very end of the table in the servants hall, he was sipping some tea and trying to calculate how many more shipments were going to come in that day. A maid walked into the room looking smug as if she had better things to do and started dusting off the old piano, she stopped and turned to Louis with a coy smile on her face while leaning against the piano.

“Can you play?”

“Excuse me?” Louis gave her a quizzical look while putting down his tea.

“The piano I mean, can you play?”

“Oh,” obviously that’s what she had meant, “I can, not well, but I could play a tune if I needed to.”

“I’m Priscilla.”

“Louis.”

She nodded and turned back around to the piano.

“ _ Well that was weird.”  _ He questioned her in his head.

“D’ya fancy going dancing with me tonight  _ Louis _ ?”

_ “Bloody hell.”  _ He panicked for a moment almost choking on his tea but quickly collected himself.

“Um I can’t tonight, I have a lot of work I need to finish today and there’s no way Mr. Carson would give me the time off.”

“I’m sure you could manage it.” She really was a stubborn one.

“No really, I’m sorry.”

“Is it because you want to dance with Mr. Barrow instead?” She gave him a cocky but disgusted look.

He almost stopped breathing. Did she know? Did she see something? 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t act all innocent, I saw you two last night, I’m not an idiot.”

“You didn’t  _ see _ anything, and you should know to keep your nose out of it.”

“Well I don’t know, I could tell Mr. Carson about this if you’d like, I’m sure he wouldn’t approve. And you’d get sacked for it, unless…”

“ _ Oh here we go…” _ he thought bitterly.

“Unless what? You’re gonna try and blackmail me?”

“Yes, unless you do me a favor.” 

“A favor?”

“There’s this brooch of her ladyships that I’ve always fancied, I could get quite a bit for it. I’m sure she won’t notice if it’s missing.”

His mouth dropped open, she couldn’t seriously be suggesting that he  _ steal  _ it.

“No, absolutely not, I’m not risking my position for some stuck up maid.”

“Your position? You’re not all that high and mighty yourself, people don't even know you, and besides you’ll risk your position either way, but if you do what I say you’d only be risking your position and not Mr. Barrow’s.” 

Louis was starting to consider her scheme.

_ “No, this is wrong.”  _ He mentally yelled at himself.

“Besides,” she continued, “I am leaving tomorrow, got myself a better job in London, so I have nothing to lose here, and you can do my little favor.”

“You’re bloody mental! I’m not doing anything for you!” He stood up in anger.

She scowled. “You’re gonna regret this.”

And with that, she hurried out of the room in a fury. Louis sat down again, he took a deep breath and tried to come up with a solution to her looming threat, what if she did decide to tell Carson about last nights escapade?

He could just deny that any of it happened, or say that she was going to blackmail him! But that would incriminate himself too.  _ “God Louis you idiot, now your in a real mess, and Thomas might just suffer from it.”  _ Maybe, just maybe Thomas would have a solution? But he didn’t want to worry him about it. If he told him then it might frighten him away and Louis would lose their friendship, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

“ _ Hell, you’ve really done it for yourself this time Louis.” _

  
  


_ ~~~ _

  
  


Louis hadn’t found a way out of the predicament, no loopholes, nothing. He felt helpless, he couldn’t let himself be the reason for Thomas getting sacked, he would rather the hammer fell on himself. So he managed to corner Priscilla near the end of the afternoon.

“I’ll do it.” He said shamefully, his eyes not leaving the floor.

She smirked confidently as if she’d won some war, she was revolting to Louis.

“I knew you would.”

He looked up and gave her a murderous glare that even Thomas would’ve been proud of.

She lifted an eyebrow at him. “The brooch has diamonds encrusted ‘round a silhouette, d’ya know the one?”

He could vaguely picture it, he probably saw it on Lady Grantham one time or another.

“Yes.”

“Good, then off with you, bring it to me by the end of the night.” She turned around and got back to her work, the audacity.

Louis felt like he was going to explode, never in his life had he felt so helpless in a situation, and so angry and infuriated at one person. He’d run into some very nasty people in his life, and Priscilla was earning herself a high place on that list.

This was stupid, he couldn’t just pinch something from her Ladyships bedroom, surely he would be seen right? How would he even get upstairs? Unless he went during dinner. His stomach flipped at the mere thought of making a plan.

So then why was Louis walking all the way upstairs in the middle of that evening? Specifically during dinner? Even he didn’t know, his feet were just guiding him up the stairs and to a door as if he was in a dreadful trance, well, not just any door, Lord and Lady Grantham’s bedroom door.

Louis knew that Priscilla’s plan was stupid, beyond stupid even, it was without a doubt  _ wreckless _ . But he had to do this, for Thomas’s sake.

His shaky hand wrapped around the doorknob, and he turned the handle. “ _ Louis stop this!” _ He screamed for himself to stop, but he just couldn’t. “ _ Please Louis this isn’t worth it! No… Thomas IS worth it.”  _ He argued with himself. “ _ I need to do this! But he wouldn’t want you to do this, you know that.” _ Damn it, he was right. He froze in his tracks as he became fully aware of what he was about to do. He was already near the jewelry box, he could still do it, but he didn’t.

Louis didn’t waste a second and spun around, he practically sprinted out of that room, he made sure the door was closed, and then he ran down the grand staircase, into the servants entrance, down every flight of stairs that followed, through the bustling staff, and finally into the cold night of the courtyard. 

Louis landed on his knees and tried to catch his breath, what had he been thinking? Would he have actually stolen the brooch? He was glad that he never would know the answer to that question. But the realization started to dawn on him of what would happen now, and the chill of the night made his tears feel even hotter as they gathered in his eyes. He felt like a failure, if Thomas could see him now, he knew he’d be disappointed, and the thought of that only made him cry more. 

“Did you get it?” A snarky voice came from behind him.

Any sadness he had priorly possessed turned into anger at that moment, red searing anger.

He stood up and turned to face the wench who was stood so arrogantly behind him.

“No, I didn’t do your dirty little scheme.”

“Well then I guess I’ll have to tell Mr. Carson about-“ 

“Will you just shut up!” He cut her off.

She looked genuinely shocked for a moment, then enraged.

“How dare you talk to me like that! You are nothing but a little brat!”

“And you’re a conniving bitch!” He didn’t know what he was saying anymore, but by the rage on her face, he knew he said the right thing.

Instead of answering she huffed angrily her heels clicking angry against the cobblestone as she left, slamming the door on her way back inside.

Louis was still breathing heavily, he’d never fought with anyone like that, but he was pretty sure he’d won.

He started to pace around the courtyard, letting his eyes wander along the old brick walls, deep in thought. Then he caught sight of the full cigarette from a few days before, he smiled to himself and picked it up.

“I hope you’re not planning on trying one of those again.”

Louis immediately perked up at the sound of Thomas’s voice.

“Not anytime soon. I think I’m going to lay off of any pints for a while too, for health reasons.”

“I’m sure, just for  _ health reasons. _ ” He teased.

Louis managed to forget about Priscilla and her wicked ways while he talked with Thomas and took the chance to thank him for the other night, he actually forgot about all of his troubles while he was with him. 

The two of them leaned against the brick wall again and stared into the night sky while they talked. The stars were out, and the moonlight elegantly lit up the courtyard.

Thomas broke the tranquil silence and pointed at the sky while exclaiming

“A shooting star! Go on and make a wish Louis, anything you can think of.”

Louis looked at Thomas and their gazes met, his eyes flicked around Thomas’s face from his crystal eyes to his lips.

“What’d you wish for?” He asked softly.

“I can’t tell.” He looked at the ground.

“Because it won’t come true?”

“Yes, and I wouldn’t want to risk that, not in a million years.”

They were like that for a few more minutes, just staring into the sky in a comfortable silence. Until finally Mrs. Hughes called into the night.

“Mr. Barrow are you out there?”

“Yes Mrs. Hughes, Louis is too. Is anything the trouble?” 

“Not at all, just letting you know that we are locking up for the night.”

“We’ll be right in.” They heard the door close gently.

He turned to Louis. “We’d better be off then. Wouldn’t want to get locked out.”

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing, I don’t mind sleeping under the stars.”

“You will when the temperature drops, then you’ll freeze your ass off and we wouldn’t want that would we?”

“No, I suppose you’re right, I guess I’ll settle for a warm bed inside.”

“That’s very gracious of you.” Thomas teased him again, Louis really didn’t mind seeing Thomas’s humorous side, he was very funny when you spent time with him, and Louis was happy that he was one of the few that got to enjoy that side of him.

“I think I’d fancy some tea before I head up though.”

“That sounds nice after standing in this cold.”

“Would you want to play a game of cards while we drink?” Louis asked nervously, he didn’t want to risk rejection.

“That sounds like a right good idea, but I warn you I’m pretty good.”

So they headed back inside and gathered the necessary things, Louis got the tea from Daisy who was nice enough to stay up a little extra and prepare it for him. They sat down at the table and played a game of gin while Thomas smoked and Louis sipped his tea. It made for a very peaceful evening.

  
  


~~~

  
  


The following morning Louis was alone again in the servants hall, Mr. Barrow strolled in cheerfully and greeted him.

“Good Morning Louis.”

“Mornin’ Mr. Barrow.” Louis addressed him politely.

“You can call me Thomas when it’s just us.” 

“Alright, I will certainly do that  _ Thomas _ .” Louis was practically beaming.

Thomas smiled at him and pulled out a cigarette. Louis was falling now, falling hard, fast and headfirst into a romance he so desperately wanted to happen, when he was with Thomas he forgot his troubles and he felt like what he had read about in old poetry. So maybe tonight was the night to finally reveal his affection, surely Thomas would feel the same? Right?

“You seem awfully cheerful this morning.”

“For the first time in a while, I think I am.” Thomas smiled softly at him.

“Mr. Ba- I mean, Thomas, may I speak with you later? Whenever you can spare a moment.”

“Yes, what about? Should I be worried?”

“No it’s nothing to trouble yourself over, I just… it’s important to me that you know it.” Perfect, today was the day Louis would confess his feelings.

Their peaceful moment of silence was soon interrupted when Mr. Carson stormed into the room.

“Mr. Barrow you will come to my office at once!” 

Thomas was visibly confused as to why he was being summoned, he hadn’t stepped out of line recently or been up to anything else, he hadn’t the slightest clue. Perhaps it was Carson being dramatic about some tablecloths or one of his lordships many suits. Thomas followed Mr. Carson out of the room and Louis could hear Carson’s office door slam against its old wooden frame.

Unfortunately he couldn’t eavesdrop on the conversation, he had to go about his duties around the house. So he made his way upstairs and didn’t really give it another thought.

“Mr. Barrow, I would have preferred not to have this conversation with you  _ again.” _

_ “ _ I’m sorry Mr. Carson but I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t you play innocent with me. A  _ source _ has informed me of an event the other night that is rather inappropriate.”

Thomas continued to look at him quizzically. 

“The witness claims to have seen you,” he paused and looked around, as if someone would over hear “bringing home a very,  _ indisposed _ hall boy, Louis.”

“Mr. Carson I believe I can explain-“ he was cut off.

“Mr. Barrow I see no reason for you to explain, obviously you thought you could taint young Louis and force him into your unspeakable and foul ways.”

“No! That’s not what happened at all-“

“I don’t want another word of it! I am giving you a formal warning Mr. Barrow, if I see any suspicious behaviors between the two of you there will be serious consequences. I can not allow this to happen in this house, I’m sure you can understand.”

“Mr. Carson, is there nothing I can do to prove nothing has or will happen?”

“I’m afraid not Mr. Barrow, and know that I take no pleasure in any of this, but there is a reputation for this house and it is my duty to uphold it. You are dismissed.”

He left the office in a mess, his cool and monotone appearance was laced with anger and hurt. Mr. Carson was usually a fair man, but now? How could he do this? Louis was the one friend he had made in a long time, and now he was going to have to end their friendship, it seemed like the only logical option. Either stay friends and risk them both getting fired or push Louis away and eventually they could keep their jobs. Louis was popular among the rest of the staff, he would have no trouble fitting in with them and forgetting about Thomas. And Thomas also knew that pushing him away was the only option, if he tried to explain the situation to Louis he knew he would try and find a way to fix it or find a loophole, that’s just how Louis was. He was too good for Thomas, and Thomas knew it. Hell, Thomas knew that he himself wasn’t a saint, he never had been. He’d done and said things, ruined things. And when Louis eventually found out about any of those things he would run away from their friendship in disgust that he was ever associated with such a terrible person. Thomas felt trapped, and still very angry, but it was about to be lunch and he still had a job to do, so he went upstairs and put on his best emotionless expression to hide his inner feelings from the family.

  
  


~~~

  
  


That evening he was still furious, and was smoking outside. Louis skipped up to him looking happy as ever, his dark brown curls bounced in the wind.

“It feels nice out here, fancy a walk around?”

“No.”

“That’s fine, we can just stay here then.” Louis looked disappointed, but continued to stay nonetheless.

“Louis you should go inside.”

“I’m fine out here, actually Thomas there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while.” He took a second and gazed into the ground to collect himself.  _ “Deep breath Louis, here we go.” _

Thomas could sense what he was going to say, and he couldn’t bear to hear it, he knew what he was going to have to do.

“Don’t. Don’t say anything. Just leave me alone Louis.” He inhaled the smoke and closed his eyes.

“Thomas what’s wrong?”

“That’s Mr. Barrow to  _ you _ . Now please just go.”

Louis touched Thomas’s arm in concern.

“Please did I do something wrong?” The hurt in his voice was breaking Thomas’s heart.

“Just go!” He shouted at him.

Louis jumped back in surprise at the sudden noise, tears brimmed his eyes. And he didn’t need to be told twice, he lowered his head and left.

Thomas slumped to the cobbled floor. Damn Carson and damn whoever told him about it. He shouldn’t have let Louis get close to him in the first place, now the pain from all the past years was creeping up on him, and remembering Louis tear filled eyes made it so much worse.

Louis ran up to his room as discretely as he could, he tried to muffle the angry sobs that were coursing through him. He never once had experienced something like that with Thomas, he had been hurt before by many other people, but he had felt so vulnerable and embarrassed in that moment. It hurt to think about.

He didn’t want to spend all night being miserable in his room, he wanted to take his misery some place else, and only one place came to mind. So he grabbed some pocket money and headed off for the pub. Thankfully on his way out Mr. Barrow wasn’t anywhere to be seen, Louis was grateful because he knew if he saw him he might’ve lost it.

The pub wasn’t particularly busy that night, not like it had been when he first went there and sat with Thomas.  _ Thomas _ , he needed to get his mind off of that under-butler.

The hall boy took a seat at a table in the back, and ordered a god forsaken pint and sat in silence. But it wasn’t long before his silence was interrupted.

“Good evenin’ sunshine.” A tall stranger with green eyes took the seat across from him.

“I’m not so sure it is a good evening.” Louis didn’t mind sharing his misery at the moment.

“You seem like you could use some cheering up.”

“I suppose I could.” He stared numbly into his almost empty glass.

“What’s got you down?” The stranger leaned across the table slightly.

Louis didn’t want to share too much to a complete stranger, so he decided to ask a question instead.

“What’s your name?”

“Simon, Simon Pentey, I work on a farm across the village. Now tell me about yourself beautiful.” 

Louis blushed at the flirtatious young man, and he studied his appearance for a moment, a strong jaw, sun kissed and slightly wavy hair, freckles on his nose and bright green eyes. Not bad. Not bad at all.

“I’m Louis Hall, a hall boy at Downton Abbey.”

“I’m sure you get teased enough about that name, so I won’t bother you about it.” He flashed him a charming smile.

Louis smiled for the first time since he had left, he wanted to keep smiling, it was better than not feeling at all.

How could a total stranger be so charming? And outright about everything? Louis talked and flirted back and forth with the stranger for a while, and thankfully forgot to order another pint.

The pub had begun to clear, and Louis decided that it was a good time to head back.

“I’d better be off then, but maybe I could see you again?” Louis wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to see him again or not, but what harm could it cause?

“I’d like that, I’ll expect you here tomorrow at 9 o’clock.” Simon stayed seated at the table while Louis got up to leave.

“Until then sunshine.” Simon flashed him one last smile then turned around.

Louis smirked to himself on his way out, what a pleasant ending to how he originally thought the rest of his evening would go.

He quietly returned to Downton, and was almost surprised to find that the doors hadn’t been locked yet, he made sure as to not disturb the peace by treading as lightly as he could across the squeaky floorboards upstairs.

He paused when he heard a muffled noise as he was passing Thomas’s room,“ _ It almost sounds as if… no,”  _ he paused to listen ” _ a man that cold isn’t capable of tears _ .” The moment Louis had the thought, he regretted it, and he could feel a pang of guilt. But he didn’t knock, or attempt to see what was happening behind that door. And by the time he went into his own room and prepared for bed he had forgotten about it entirely. His thoughts were currently occupied by the mysterious stranger who he had met and was looking forward to meeting again. 

But alas, his mind that night decided to play a cruel trick on him by filling dreams with someone besides the stranger, someone who after only a few hours of being apart he was starting to miss dearly, the person who consumed his mind throughout the rest of the night was Thomas Barrow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was a whirlwind of emotions, Priscilla is just the worst, but ooo who’s this new Simon? Poor Thomas:( comments and kudos pwease( ＾∀＾)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes out to meet with Simon, and is desperate to get Thomas off his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for being so patient with this fic, I apologize for the delay. Enjoy!( ＾∀＾)

After overcoming a night of a dreadfully restless sleep, Louis finally awoke. He grumbled out of bed and lazily stumbled around his small quarters while he gathered his livery. While he got dressed he remembered yesterday, the stranger he had met. Well not really a stranger, he knew his name, Simon. Simon Pentey. Was he a farmer around here? Louis didn’t remember. But that didn’t matter, because he would get to know more about him tonight when they met again, he was really looking forward to it.

He didn’t think about Thomas, he tried not to. He was too confused about the whole situation to think about it for too long. So he just didn’t. He didn’t know if he even wanted to understand, he didn’t care right now.

Louis lifted his arms above his head to stretch one last time before he started on his way downstairs to the dining hall. 

“Oh bloody hell.” He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated huff of air. He had forgotten about breakfast, he would have to see  _ him _ down there. That’s fine though, Louis will just hold his head up high and turn his nose the other way. He could easily ignore Thomas, couldn’t he?

“Mornin’.” Daisy smiled warmly at him as he entered the room, it appeared that everyone had just sat down to eat.

Carson acknowledged him but didn’t speak out, he only gave him a disapproving stare. Louis used all the strength he had in his being to not roll his eyes, he was barely late for breakfast, they hadn’t even started to eat yet, and Carson was looking at him as if he’d just been accused of murder.

“Good morning Mr. Carson.” He said as chipperly as he could muster as he slid into his usual spot at the table.

“A good morning _ indeed _ .” Carson grumbled half to Louis, half to himself.

Mrs. Patmore brought out some toast that was cut into diagonal slices and had been freshly buttered, they were set delicately on the table next to some sausages and rapidly cooling porridge.

While Louis ate he couldn’t help but notice the absence of Mr. Barrow, not that he missed him. He just happened to notice he was gone. Which was strange considering Thomas was always on time for meals, Louis wanted to inquire about it but decided against it.

“Louis you look like you’re thinking hard.” Mr. Molesley chimed in. Louis was quickly tiring of how often the staff would budge in to his business, they could at least try to keep their noses in their own lives and stop trying to figure out every detail of his own. Back in London the staff rarely discussed their personal affairs, it was instead the lords and ladies they looked after that were always the talk of the downstairs table. But now Louis had to respond to the question without coming off as rude, he didn’t want to speak ” _ out of term”  _ in front of Carson of all people.

“I was just thinking about later tonight, I’m meeting a _ friend _ at the pub.” He smiled curtly and hoped his truthful answer would suffice, unfortunately it just turned more heads his way.

“Who? Mr. Barrow?” 

Louis could feel his eyes widen, and at the same time he felt the blood rushing into his cheeks, but why?

“No, someone else.” He said as nonchalantly as he could.

“Oh, well what’s their name? Maybe I know them too.” Mr. Molesley needed to mind his own damn business, although he asked few questions, he asked too many. And Louis was fed up. He had enough to deal with as it is without Molesley annoying him to death.

“Simon, his name is Simon. Now I have work to do.” He didn’t give Molesley a chance to respond, he just up and left. A really dangerous move considering the whole of downstairs was present, but no one seemed to mind, except for the now exasperated and dramatic Molesley who was left completely speechless by the curt and abrupt reply.

Louis couldn’t care less what the others might’ve thought, he did actually have work to do and being pestered by people wasn’t exactly his idea of fun. Come to think of it there weren’t a whole lot of people downstairs who Louis really liked, Daisy was always nice to him, Anna was polite, Mrs. Hughes was firm but caring, and Thomas was the only one he ever became  _ real  _ friends with. Of course now that had changed, now he was left alone in the big house.

  
  


———

  
  


The hours of that day went by quicker than Louis had anticipated, he had expected them to drag slowly on, the days always seemed to last forever when he was looking forward to something. But finally the time rolled around to when he was he was officially off duty and free to do as he pleased, which meant running upstairs, changing out of his livery and freshening up. Not to be too vain but Louis had to admit he cleaned up quite nicely, not that he looked very different than he normally did, his hair was still curly and not that tamed, but it gave him a natural and softer look. And he was wearing his favorite light blue shirt with gray trousers and suspenders. The shirt made his eyes pop and showed off his slender figure.

He took a deep breath to prepare himself, he felt nervous, but a good nervous. The kind of nervous you get right before you plunge into a new adventure.

It was a few moments later when Louis was walking away from Downton and towards the pub. It was a calm walk, the night air was still and cool. His coat was casually draped in his arms. 

The pub slowly came into view, the warm yellow glow coming from the windows illuminated the otherwise dark street. Louis stepped inside the pub and looked around for Simon, his eyes found him sitting in the back in a booth all alone. He smiled when their eyes met.

Louis casually walked up to the man and gave him a simple “Hello.”

“Hello gorgeous.” 

Louis blushed, Simon was way too charming and Louis couldn’t get enough. He was used to the guys in London who were quick to jump into things, and then even quicker to jump back out and never talk to you again. Simon was different, he was gentlemanly and sweet.

Louis slid into a chair and noticed the already empty pints on the table.

“Bartender! Get my friend a pint.” Simon called out over his shoulder. The old bartender nodded and prepared the drink.

“How are you?” Louis attempted to start a conversation.

“I’m doing better now,” Simon smiled at him, “I’ve had a rough day.”

“Oh?” The bartender set the pint in front of Louis who muttered a small “thank you.”

“Yeah, I was supposed to get a deal on supplies for the farm today but it fell through, and now the bloke who was offering everything won’t give me back my money!” He huffed angrily and leaned back in his chair to cross his arms.

“That’s terrible, how much did you lose?”

“Sixteen pounds,” Simon's eyes grew slightly dark, this was clearly a sore subject and instead of diving further into it Louis decided to change the subject.

“The walk here was nice, it’s lovely out tonight.”

“Better than it was the past week, you know with that rain and all.”

“Yeah that was bad.” The weather talk was more boring than Louis had intended so he took a few more sips, no, gulps from his pint.

Eventually their conversation picked up and grew more flirtatious the more they drank, Simon was starting to slur his words.

“Alright chums since you’re not orderin’ any more how about you pay for the drinks?” A bartender calmly asked.

“Pay? Pay?!” Simon stood up, Louis gave him a quizzical look. “Listen  _ chum _ I just lost a lot so how about we get these on the house?” He tried to bargain.

“I’m sorry sir but that's no good, I’ll need 3 pounds for everything.”

Simon got uncharacteristically angry at that, Louis was starting to get worried, so before his date got any angrier he stood up and offered the bartender the money.

“Sorry.”

“You better take your friend home, he’s had a bit too much.” The unamused bartender walked away.

“Let’s go okay?” Louis suggested, “how about we see your farm?”

“Tha’s a good idea.” Simon nodded lazily and slung his arm over Louis shoulders as they exited the pub. “Is over this way.” He drunkenly led Louis towards his farm.

They walked for about 36 minutes before they reached a shady looking barn, it was on a large farm that belonged to the community.

“Let’s go inside the barn, I don’t want to wake up anyone in the house.” Simon was starting to think and speak clearly.

“Yeah okay.” Louis followed suit, he was starting to feel uneasy, but he figured it was probably just the alcohol.

“Come in here.” Simon whispered and led Louis into the dark and weathered barn. 

“It’s dark in-“ Louis was cut off when he felt something hard hit his head, he stood there dazed for a moment. “S-Simon?” He lifted his hand up to his head, no blood, but he could feel a bruise forming right on the top of his head.

Then there was a kick to his gut, and another in the same region. He let out a strangled cry and fell to the ground clutching his midsection.

“Simon?!” He called out again.

“Shut up.” Simon was towering over him, staring down at Louis as if he were a pathetic big waiting to be crushed.

“What are you doing?” Louis tried to get up again. He was too confused, what the hell was going on?

“I’m going to rid the world of a monster, you are a disgusting peice of shit.” The older guy struck Louis again, then he turned his back to him, he was shuffling around the barn for something.

Louis was laying helplessly on the ground, his head was still dazed from the initial hit, and the alcohol wasn’t helping him. He felt so weak all of the sudden, yet he was so angry now.

“I thought we were friends.” He croaked.

“Friends? Did you actually think I liked you? God you’re pathetic.” Simon walked back to him with a shovel in hand.

“What’re you going to do?” Louis tried to drag himself out of the barn, he wasn’t making it far and Simon was fast approaching.

“What am i going to do? It’s obvious. I’m going to kill you Louis. I’m going to kill you.”

A small sob choked out of Louis throat, the sudden realization of where he was and what was happening had just hit him like a train.

Simon raised the shovel into the air while Louis struggled to crawl away. 

In one last attempt to shield himself Louis rolled into a ball and used his arms to protect his head, his eyes were squeezed shut as he prepared for the impact.

And then… a thud.

“What the hell?!”

Louis eyes shot open, Simon had been tackled to the ground. And the figure was punching him, and punching him and beating him to a pulp, Simon hardly stood a chance. 

“If you ever come near him or I again I will make sure you never live to see another sunrise.” A low and dark voice growled at Simon. 

“Yes just p-please let me go please.” Simon was crying, he was groveling at this strangers feet. His character changed so fast, he was a coward.

Louis heard footsteps come towards him and dared to peak out from his shelter.

His eyes met with… Thomas? 

“Come with me.” Thomas reached out a hand to help Louis up.

Louis eagerly accepted and shakily stood up, he didn’t have much time to get his bearings because Thomas was already leading them away from the forsaken barn.

They walked in perfectly comfortable silence for a good 30 minutes before Louis decided to speak up.

“Thank you Thomas. I shouldn’t have been there it was stupid. I’m pretty sure you just saved my life.”

“Don’t worry about it, it was the right thing to do.” Thomas continued staring ahead of them on the long road to Downton.

“No Thomas I mean it.” Louis stopped and grabbed his forearm, he stared into the other mans beautful crystal eyes. “Thank you.”

Thomas’s eyes were filled with an emotion that Louis couldn’t quite place, the under butler gave him an understanding nod and then then continued on the path.

”How did you know to find me?” Louis wondered if Thomas had been following him.

“Well I wasn’t following you if that’s what you’re thinking, the last time I followed someone it didn’t end so well for myself,” he paused “I went to your room to apologize for… well that doesn’t matter right now, but I asked the others where you had gone because you didn’t answer your door, when they said you’d gone out with a Pentey I almost had a heart attack. And I knew you’d be in danger. So I raced straight to their land and thank god I found you in time.”

“I’m thanking god alright, and I’m thanking every star in the sky.” Louis looked up at the sky for added drama.

“The Penteys have lived here for a few years, they are really terrible folks, the whole town tries to stay away from them.”

“If only I’d known.”

“Don’t blame yourself you couldn’t have possibly guessed that, be thankful that he didn’t get your face, because this would be one hell of a story to explain to Carson.”

Louis laughed at that, granted it was a sore subject, for good reason considering it just happened, but he still laughed at it. He had missed Thomas’s jokes in the short time they had been apart. He made up his mind right then that he didn’t want to ever fight or be apart from the under-butler ever again. They walked in a comfortable silence back to the abbey.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was an emotional rollercoaster, but yay at least Louis is okay! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you’ll read more in the future, please leave a comment to let me know what you think, I’m genuinely curious about what people think of this story. A new chapter will hopefully be up in the coming weeks(ﾟ∀ﾟ) ta ta

**Author's Note:**

> We love a good cliffhanger! Louis and his puddles are my favorite thing. Comments and Kudos make me very happy so I’d be obliged if ya left some for me( ＾∀＾) I appreciate any constructive criticism and any and all feedback. Until the next chapter I bid you adieu<3


End file.
